Ditto/Quotes
Ben 10 Divided We Stand *"Another alien? Okay, so let's see what you can do!" *"I guess you're not strong..." *"Or fast...let! Go! Of!...us? Cool!" *"Whoa whoa whoa, not so fast, Birdbrain!" *"Ow! You're pinching my ankel!" *"Ow! I felt that too! Let's see if ya feel this!" *"Missing something?" *"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" *"That's right, Turkey!" *"Nobody messes with...Ditto!" *"Yeah, well maybe your fun's over..." *"...but my fun is just starting!" *"Okay, we're sorry!" *"Yeah, we won't bother Gwen anymore...but we didn't say anything about him!" *"Or him!" *"Play you guys some two on two?" *"T! You fouled me!" *"Did not!" *"Liar! I felt it too!" *"How can I foul you, nimrod? We're on the same team!" *"No you're not! I'm on your team!" *"Wait wait wait wait, so who's on my team?" *"I am, Dipstick! Now get the ball!" *"You get it!" *"Hey, break it up!" *"Fine. I'll get the ball!" *"Animo?" *"Cheater!" *"I know you are, but what am I?" *"It's not funny!" *"This is your fault!" *"We gotta get back the other me!" *"What's the matter, Buzzard-Beak? Scared I'll pluck out some more feathers?" *"You just feel that zap?" *"The other me's in trouble!" *"But if something happens to him..." *"What happens to us?" *"Can't you go any faster?" *"No backseat drivers!" *"Driver!" *"No way!" *"Can't this go any faster?" *"Ow! Cut it out, dweeb!" *"You're the dweeb!" *"Am not!" *"Are too!" *"Aw man, what is with those two? They're makin' me nuts!" *"Too scared to fight me? Are you a seagull or a great big chicken?" *"Woohoo! Thanks, Birdbrain!" *"He's close! I can feel it!" *"Not again!" *"No way!" *"Now!" *"It's all for one and one for all!" *"We still do!" *"It'll be like destroying them all! Now, which Stinkfly do we attack?" *"Your ride's over!" *"Okay, time for a little one on one!" *"Make that one on none!" Ready to Rumble *"Who needs four arms..." *"...When you can have eight of 'em?" *"All hands on deck!" *"Not if we can help it!" *"He's too big!" *"Think like a wrestler. We need to use his size against him!" *"Tag team times eight!" *"Now!" *"Oh yeah! Another one bites the sawdust!" *"From the top row!" *"The winners and still champions!" *"That kid's never around when you need him!" Ken 10 Kenny *"Got it!" *"Don't ask..." *"Maybe this one!" *"Heh...Dad thinks he's so smart." *"Huh? No wait wait, don't!" *"You're...Kevin?" *"You're Kevin's son?" *"Do you know what you've done?" *"Devlin! You don't have to be a part of this! You made a mistake, okay, but you can fix it!" Ben 10: Omniverse Ben Again Young Teen Ben *"Ditto? Wow! I haven't used Ditto since...forever! Whoo!" *"Where'd he go?" *"I don't suppose we pummeled him into oblivion?" *"Eh, whatever man, at least we got rid of him. Score one for the little guys!" *"Gwen?" *"Why are you..." *"...a little kid?" O Mother, Where Art Thou? *"Time to split!" *"Take that! And that! And some of this!" *"Huh, he seems to be taking it a little too well..." *"Tada!" *"Rook! Quick! Hit the deck! Now!" *"And that is how it's done!" *"Maybe you won't..." *"Hey, we took out all your mutants." *"We can take out just one of you." *"Ow!" *"That's my foot!" *"Don't let the door hit you on the way out!" A Fistful of Brains *"Hah! Good luck..." *"...Chasing all of us..." *"...At once!" *"Hey! That's Ditto's home planet!" *"Hey! That's Ditto's species!" *"Me and my big mouths..." *"Dude! What's with the winter wonderland?" *"Don't ask me! He was here first!" *"Hey help me!" *"Whoa! Help me!" *"Help you? Help me!" *"What the-? I knew we shoulda taken that left turn at Albuquerque..." *"Yoo-hoo! Hehehehehe...uh-oh." *"Too slow! Hahaha!" *"Whoo! I could do this all day...but not for the rest of my life." *"Eenie meenie miney...I mean...out goes Y-O-U...ah whatever. I don't have time for this!" *"Light at the end of the tunnel! That's gotta be good, right?" *"Awesome!" *"Missed me!" *"Mssed me again!" *"Nyah-nyah!" *"Uh, that wasn't too smart, guys." *"It was his idea!" *"Yeah, I totally meant to do that." *"Three against one? No problem at all when that one is Ben 10!" *"Thanks stalatcites...or stalagmites...you know, whatever you are, I always forget...and now I'm talking to a cave. I gotta get out of here!" *"Freedom!" *"Aw man!" Animo Crackers *"Okay, kid..." *"I don't know who you are..." *"...or what you're doing here..." *"...but you're goin' down!" *"Oh yeah? Then where's Monkey Man?" *"Ow..." *"Hey..." Universe Vs. Tennyson *"Nyah nah nah nah nah, can't hit me-ow!" *"Guess who?" *"Leave my friend alone!" *"Can't see how that's possible!"